


being blue is better than being over it (all you sinners stand up; sing hallelujah)

by loonyBibliophile



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F, Happy, Non-Recurrence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Wilson does not miss Eleanor Rigby. At least this is what she tells herself in the mirror every morning. She thought at one point, weeks or months or years after it happened, it might stop feeling like a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	being blue is better than being over it (all you sinners stand up; sing hallelujah)

Laura Wilson does not miss Eleanor Rigby. At least this is what she tells herself in the mirror every morning. She thought at one point, weeks or months or years after it happened, it might stop feeling like a lie. But Laura turned 22 a handful of days ago and Eleanor disappeared when she was just 17 and each time she says the words they taste of untruth on her tongue. Sighing, she scraped her hair back into a messy, frizzy ponytail. At least that hides the unpleasantly faded green dye. 

She pointedly doesn’t look at the downturned frame she’s never moved from her nightstand since she knocked it over after a nightmare weeks before. The same night she’d entrusted the file of the last voicemail Eleanor ever left her to her other closest friend, Cassandra, who’d never been El’s biggest fan. Flake, fake, liar, and bitch all frequented Cassandra’s descriptions of Eleanor. Laura kept her mouth shut. She’d been mad when she found out Eleanor had left of course, but mostly she’d been worried. Some days she’d even privately admit she still worried. What had become of her best friend? Why had she run away? Legally, she was considered dead, but Laura didn’t believe that. Whenever Cassandra or someone else asked why she refused to believe Eleanor was dead, when she’d never been found after so long, Laura always just shook her head and whispered confidently under her breath ‘I’d know. I’d know.’

Laura pulled out her ponytail. It hadn’t looked good anyway. She really didn’t want to go out tonight, but a friend was insisting on dragging her to some indie singer’s concert. Some asshole who called himself Lucifer. She didn’t know anything about the dude’s act, but she hadn’t gone out in a while and she owed her friend. 

“What kind of asshole goes by Lucifer?” she mused out loud as her and her friend, Marnie, approached the club. The doors were adorned with posters for the night’s act, just matte black with a cross made of a white vertical line and LUCIFER crossing it in red letters on the horizontal. 

“I guess we’ll find out.” Marnie wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Don’t you know anything about this guy?”

“Nope. Someone just told me I should come so I did.” shrugging, Marnie pulled Laura by her wrist into the crowded, dim club. 

Marnie made her way to the center of the dance floor, enjoying the DJ who was playing until Lucifer came on. Laura lingered at the edges, making a face at the DJ. She recognized his knockoff Daft Punk mask and knew who he was immediately. He had the attitude and appeal of a wet gym sock and didn’t know when to shut up. His mix faded out and the lights dimmed and flashed and people started screaming as a cloud of smoke lit up the stage and a silhouetted figure emerged from the dark. When the smoke cleared, Laura nearly fainted. Lucifer, it turned out, was not a dude. Lucifer was a tall willowy woman, with a shock of short platinum hair and a black streak, pushed back into an almost-pompadour. She was wearing a tight white suit, and grinning at the audience like she was about to eat them all alive and Laura knew her. Eleanor. Lucifer was Eleanor. A million and one things flashed through her mind, staring up at the woman who had been her best friend since they were girls. The first person she’d come out as pansexual to. The first person she’d ever really fallen in love with, not that she’d ever told a soul. The closest thing she’d ever experienced to death had been the day Mister and Missus Rigby told her that Eleanor had left, no one knew where she was or even if she was alive. She’d spent a week sleeping with a sweater Eleanor had left in her chair just a week before. And now there she was, up on stage with people cheering for her, with absolutely no idea Laura was here. 

She considered bolting. She considered storming up on stage and demanding to know what the fuck was going on at that exact moment. In the end, she compromised, sneaking out of the crowd and to the spot just outside the back entrance where people always gathered to catch performers as they left. If she was just standing there when Lucifer Slash Eleanor was done, hopefully she’d give her at least half the shock she’d received herself. She shot off a text to Marnie, just saying that she bailed and went home. Marnie would get over it. Time passed slow in the alleyway, but eventually Laura could hear the crowd starting to die down and empty, and stepped back slightly out of the door’s range of motion when she heard the click of slightly heeled shoes on the other side, coming down the hall. 

At first, Laura wasn’t noticed. Lucifer Slash Eleanor lit a cigarette, leaned against the door, and sighed, exhaling smoke. Laura coughed, bringing attention to herself. 

“Gimme a minute will y-” Lucifer Slash Eleanor started to say, as if speaking to an impatient fan, but she turned her head just slightly and dropped her cigarette as Laura’s face registered.

“Oh my fucking god.” she whispered. 

“Lucifer? Really Eleanor? Lucifer?” Laura puts her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation. Fans start to pour out and towards the door, and looking around in a panic Lucifer Slash Eleanor grabs Laura’s wrist and pulls her back inside. She tugs her into the prep room for the musical acts, and then into one of the dressing rooms. Laura’s wrist burns with the contact, heat flowing from her pulse to her chest, like fire in her blood. 

“I go by Luci, usually.” she says, all faux cool and casual as she leans against the counter, but she still has her hand on Laura’s wrist. Like she’s afraid Laura will bolt if she lets go. ‘Just like you did’, Laura thinks bitterly. 

“Luci.” the name rolls strangely off Laura’s tongue. Her wrist still burns, but she doesn’t pull away. They sit in silence for several minutes, until Laura finally pulls her hand away with a jerk, shoving Luci “Where the FUCK did you vanish to? People think you’re dead, Luci!”

“Did you think I was dead?” Luci tilts her head, looking down at Laura. She stutters. 

“I… no.” she shrugged. “I always… I always thought I would have known.”

“I don’t have an excuse.” Luci says finally after a long pause. I just left. One day I realized I could leave and I just left and kept going until I got so far away no one knew who I was and I even started to forget who I used to be.”

“You… You left me behind just because you could? Didn’t you even consider what you leaving would do? To your parents? To me?”

“I never was a very nice person, Laur.”

“But…” Laura trails off, debating how to end that sentence. But I loved you. But I love you, present tense. But you were to me. But I was supposed to matter. 

“I know.” Luci looks sad. 

“I missed you.” Tears strain in Laura’s throat and prick at her eyes, and when Luci reaches a tentative hand out, just barely brushing her fingertips against Laura’s, she lunges forward, catching Luci in a hug and letting loose a years-belated sob.

“You were the only thing in that shitty town worth missing.” Luci’s voice is a whisper and her suit smells like cigarette smoke and her nose brushes against Laura’s hair and Laura thinks that maybe the world has stopped spinning entirely. 

“Why didn’t you ever call?” Laura croaked out finally. 

“I knew you’d be mad.” 

“That’s fucking stupid.” 

“I know.” there’s a beat. “I am sorry. For what it’s worth.” 

“Fucking better be.”

“I was hoping you’d show up at one of my shows someday.” Luci says quietly. “After I’d been gone so long I was too afraid to call, but I kept hoping one day you’d end up at one of my shows, that you’d find me, somehow.” 

“Yeah?” Laura looks up slightly, tear tracks on her face, as she rests her chin against Luci’s chest. 

“Yeah.”

“I was always good at that.” 

“You were.” 

They stand like that for some time, leaning against the counter of the dressing room, Laura pressed against Luci’s chest, Luci staring down into Laura’s hair. They don’t move or speak, other than the gentle sound and heave of twin breaths. Cautiously, Luci wraps one of Laura’s frizzy curls around her finger and tugs slightly, the smallest possible smile on her pink lips. 

“I was in love with you, you know.” Laura says quietly, voice barely loud enough to hear. Luci doesn’t think she could have heard her if she wasn’t still so in tune with the pitch and cadence of her voice. 

“Past tense?” she asks, her voice careful and guarded.

“I don’t know. You’ve been gone for so long. Do I even know you anymore? And even if you’re exactly the same, would it matter?” Laura frowns up at her. 

“Laura.” Luci’s voice is soft and fierce. “Laura, of course it matters.” 

Luci lifts one hand from Laura’s side and , slow and careful, brushes her chin with warm fingertips, just barely tilting Laura’s chin back. She swallows heavily, and blinks down at Laura. Still good at reading Luci after all these years, Laura nods, just barely, and Luci leans down. The first brush of their lips is terrified and tentative, but it doesn’t take long for Luci to pull Laura closer, or for Laura to cling to Luci like she’s the only thing keeping her from drowning. She has never felt so warm in her entire life. Her entire body feels like campfire, crackling and sparking and warm. When they finally pull apart, Luci smirks down at her. 

“Hey. I’m Luci. Nice to meet you.” her voice is light and cajoling and Laura can only grin and snort in response. 

“Hi Luci. I’m Laura.” 

“That’s a pretty name. Wanna get a drink sometime? Maybe go on a date? Get to know each other?” Luci smirks and winks. 

“Yeah. I think I’d like that.” Laura beams, reaches over, and twines their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely in love with and crushed by the WicDiv comics. These two deserved a happy AU, they are so very very gay for each other. Especially Laura, like holy crap girl. First time writing these characters or this fandom, so here's to hoping I didn't botch things up too horribly.


End file.
